And I still
by DemonLoulou
Summary: SONGFIC.Cloti.PostAC. Cloud et Tifa sont loin l'un de l'autre et ne supporte pas leurs absence respective. L'un d'eux pourratil réparer le mal qu'il se sont fait?


**Hola bonne gens !! (Faut pas s'inquiéter j'ai juste regarde 'Le Bossu De Notre-Dame' y'a pas longtemps) alors je vous livre ici mon dernier Cloti. Bon je l'aime moins que Everything (Et hop un peu de pub !) Mais il fallait que je fasse quelque chose d'un peu moins triste alors tadaam !**

**Disclamer : Alors ils sont à moi, rien qu'à moi et tout à moi. Quoi c'est pas vrai ? Je m'en fiche ! Bon alors ils sont à monsieur Square Enix mais ils sont à moi quand même. Qu'estce que tu dis Lulu. Si j'ai pris mes cachets ? Heu…peut-être !****La chanson elle est aux Backstreet Boys et pas de moquationnage ! C'est une belle chanson ! N'est-ce pas Angélique ! Et puis si je veux je peux même faire une songfic avec N'sync ! N'est-ce pas Angélique? It's tearin' up my heart when I' m with you, but when we are apart I Feamoiudlihe Mais arrêtez, laissez moi chanter! Lulu les gens ils font que de m'embêter! Tu…t'en fiche ! Vilaine va ! Non me tape pas !**

**Enfin breeef bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**And I still…**

Comme tous soirs à la fermeture du bar, Tifa rangeait la salle, nettoyait, vérifiait que les enfants étaient endormis puis elle partit prendre sa douche. La brunette se perdit dans ses pensées et elle se retrouva sous l'eau froide. Elle jura pour sa bêtise et elle se dépêcha de s'habiller. Tifa enfila une culotte et sa main hésita, comme tous les soirs, quand elle toucha 'sa' chemise. La barmaid finit tout de même par l'enfiler et s'en alla se mettre au lit. C'était le moment qu'elle détestait le plus dans sa journée. Etre seule dans le noir, dans une chambre faite pour deux et plus silencieuse que Vincent lui-même. Elle détestait ce moment car n'avait rien à faire à part attendre le sommeil et penser à lui. Tifa essuya une larme qui coulait et elle sortit du lit. Elle ouvrit son volet et s'assit sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. La lune était belle ce soir-là, pas toute à fait pleine mais tout de même brillante. Tifa ne put s'empêcher une comparaison avec son cœur, incomplet à cause du vide qu'il avait laissé mais pas encore éteint.

« Oh Cloud…où peux-tu bien être ? »

Soupira la jeune femme, le regard perdu dans le vague. Cela faisait un an que Sephiroth avait été vaincu pour la deuxième fois et cinq mois que Cloud Strife avait disparut et cette fois il n'avait même pas prit la peine de prendre son portable. Tifa se demandait souvent s'il était toujours en vie et où. Elle avait même souvent imaginé que pour ne pas être retrouvé il avait abandonné son identité et menait une toute autre vie. Cette pensée fit se serrer le cœur de la barmaid. Alors que lui régnait en maître sur son cœur et sa tête pensait-il au moins un peu à elle ?

« Suis-je encore quelqu'un pour toi Cloud ? »

Une énorme NON résonna dans sa tête. Cloud était partit sans penser aux promesses qu'il avait faites. Aux enfants de ne plus partir et à elle d'être son héros. Tifa ferma les yeux et laissa le souvenir de la promesse de Nibelheim, sous la nuit étoilée, l'envahir. Il y eut ensuite la nuit sous le Highwind et enfin la dernière nuit du SOLDAT sous ce toit.

« Nous étions jeunes et stupides maintenant nous sommes adultes mais toujours stupides. »

Se dit-elle amèrement. Pourtant ces souvenirs étaient encore importants à ses yeux alors pourquoi, lui avait-il tout balayé ?

_Who are you now?  
__Are you still the same  
__Or did you change somehow?  
__What do you do at this very moment when I think of you?  
__And when I'm looking back  
__How we were young and stupid  
__Do you remember that?_

Décidant d'abandonner ses idées noires, Tifa préféra retourner au lit. Pendant un instant elle voulut retiré la chemise du blond qu'elle mettait pour dormir mais c'était une façon de l'avoir encore un peu à ses côtés, aussi se ravisa-t-elle. Chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait la brunette tentait de se défaire de lui, de son attachement, de ses souvenirs mais ils ne voulaient tout simplement pas partir. C'était comme s'il vivait toujours là, sa présence encore palpable. Tifa souffrait de cette situation mais elle devait néanmoins s'avouer que toute la volonté qu'elle pouvait mettre à se débarrasser du souvenir de Cloud n'était rien face à son envie de la garder pour toujours.

_No matter how I fight it  
__Can't deny it  
__Just can't let you go_

"Cloud, regarde ce que tu as fait de moi."

Dit Tifa en s'adressant à son plafond, imaginant les yeux mako de son amour. Puis avec nostalgie elle tripota la bague qu'elle portait à l'annulaire droit. La jeune femme laissa glisser ses larmes dans le silence de la nuit, en se concentrant elle pouvait presque sentir Cloud l'enlacer pour la consoler mais ce n'était qu'un rêve, un fantasme éphémère. Il était partit et par sa faute. C'était elle qui avait déclenché la dispute et au matin il était partit la laissant derrière.

_I still need you  
__I still care about you  
__Though everything's been said and done  
__I still feel you  
__Like I'm right beside you  
__But still no word from you_

**xXxXxXxXx**

Allongé sur le sable de Costa Del Sol, Cloud observait le ciel bleu et sans nuage. Il se trouvait misérable, en venant là il avait pensé pouvoir éclaircir ses idées, être en paix malgré le mal qu'il avait causé. Mais son cœur restait perpétuellement un ciel gris et orageux. Chaque minute, chaque seconde était remplie de Tifa et des enfants. La façon dont il avait fuit l'empêchait de revenir et pourtant il ne pouvait être heureux, seul. Le blond avait bien essayé de mener une nouvelle vie pour oublier la précédente, seulement toutes les filles sur lesquelles il posait les yeux n'étaient jamais aussi belles ou gracieuses que Tifa. Aucune ne possédait sa gentillesse, son sourire. Enervé, Cloud se leva d'un bond et frotte son jean pour retirer le sable.

« POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU ME HANTES !?! »

Hurla-t-il à la mer envoyant ces mots à la combattante. Il ne devait plus penser à elle mais une force implacable le ramenait inlassablement à Tifa et la nuit où ils s'étaient disputés.

« Tout ça c'est ma faute, elle n'a fait que m'avouer ses sentiments et moi…moi…j'ai seulement été capable de lui crier dessus. Ca n'aurait jamais dû se passer…se terminer comme ça. »

Dit-il amèrement.

« En fait ça n'aurait pas dû se terminer du tout. »

Cloud secoua la tête et marcha le long de l'eau tout en rentrant chez lui.

_Now look at me  
__Instead of moving on, I refuse to see  
__That I keep coming back  
__And I'm stuck in a moment  
__That wasn't meant to last_

Sa maison consistait en fait en une chambre d'hôtel qu'il avait loué à l'année. Il passait le plus clair de son temps assis à fenêtre pour regarder la mer et pendant les heures où quasiment personne n'était à la plage, lui s'y trouvait. Lui et ses amis avait récolté assez d'argent durant la première quête pour ne plus avoir à travailler de leur vie. Mais ils avaient tous fini par s'ennuyer de ne rien avoir à faire. Cloud n'avait pas eut le temps de s'ennuyer depuis qu'il était arrivé à Costa Del Sol. Parce que son esprit luttait constamment contre le souvenir de sa vie d'avant, contre ses sentiments pour Tifa qu'il n'avait jamais eut le courage d'avouer.

« Arrêtes de te faire du mal Cloud. Tifa à une cour de prétendant bien mieux que toi. Elle t'a déjà oublié dans les bras d'un autre. Oublies-la aussi et sois heureux ! »

L'épéiste pouvait se répété cette phrase un nombre incalculable de fois dans la journée et il devait probablement rêver qu'il se le disait aussi. Malheureusement cette phrase était immanquablement suivit par une autre, elle aussi toujours identique.

« Mais si elle n'ignorait pas que je l'aime, je pourrais être heureux…avec elle. »

_I've tried to fight it  
__Can't deny it  
__You don't even know  
__That I still need you  
__I still care about you  
__Thought everything's been said and done  
__I still feel you  
__Like I'm right beside you  
__But still no word from you_

Cloud détacha ses yeux de l'eau et les fixa dans l'azur du ciel. Il fut surpris de voir la lune de jour, pas que cela soit un phénomène étrange, il n'avait seulement jamais fait attention avant. Combien de chance avait-il que Tifa sot en ce moment même en train de regarder la lune de Edge City ? Le blond ferma les yeux un instant et s'imaginant passant la porte du Seventh Heaven, les enfants lui souriant et Tifa ouvrant les bras pour l'enlacer. Oui s'il avait la chance de la prendre une dernière fois dans ses bras il ne la laisserait plus partir et lui ne partirait plus non plus.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Tifa se tourna pour la centième fois et regarda son réveil. Il était trois heures du matin. La jeune femme soupira exaspérée, depuis qu'elle dormait seule, elle avait du mal à trouver le sommeil mais jamais à ce point là. Désespérée, la combattante décida de se relever. Elle descendit se faire un chocolat, non sans vérifier d'abord que les enfants dormaient. Une tasse chaude dans les mains, la brunette s'assit près de la fenêtre et contempla la lune brillante. Avait-elle même une infime chance que Cloud regarde la lune là où il se trouvait en cet instant.

« Pourquoi la ferait-il de toute façon ? Et même si c'était la cas il ne penserait pas à toi. »

Et pourtant au fond de son cœur Tifa espérait. Même loin d'elle et avec tout le mal qu'il avait fait elle l'aimait encore et l'aimerait toujours. Si elle pouvait partir la chercher, si elle pouvait le retrouver elle ne le laisserait plus jamais la quitter, dut-elle utiliser la force pour le retenir.

_No no  
__Wish I could find you  
__Just like you find me  
__Then I would never let you go_

**xXxXxXxXx**

_Though everything's been said and done  
__I still feel you  
__Like I'm right beside you  
__But still no word from you_

Cloud, hypnotise par la lune fut surpris lorsqu'un nuage passa devant elle. Ce fut comme un flash, une révélation. La tempête finit toujours par passer. Le cerveau du blond se mit à fonctionner à toute allure. D'abord il attrapa un stylo et une feuille et se mit à griffonner dessus. Au bout de dix minutes et autant de feuilles noircies puis chiffonnées au sol, l'épéiste retomba de son nuage et décida que ses efforts étaient vains. Il s'écroula sur son lit. Le téléphone sonna mais il ne prit pas la peine de répondre car seule la réception de l'hôtel avait le numéro. Cependant il contempla le dit téléphone pendant de longues minutes avant de s'en saisir et de composer le numéro du Seventh Heaven.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Tifa rinça sa tasse et s'apprêtait à remonter se coucher voir si elle parvenait à dormir ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu mais juste au moment où elle passait devant, le téléphone sonna. Son premier mouvement fut de répondre mais elle se rétracta, attendant que le répondeur se mette en marche.

« Tifa ? Euh…il est…je ne sais pas qu'elle heure il est à Edge City…mais enfin je voulais te dire…en fait j'ai beaucoup trop de chose à te dire pour parler sur un répondeur mais…je te demande pardon…et aussi…aussi…non je…je rappellerais plus tard… »

Se remettant du choc, Tifa attendit de savoir qu'allait dire l'homme à l'autre bout de la ligne mais quand il précisa qu'il allait raccrocher elle se jeta sur le téléphone.

« Cloud !? »

Ce dernier ne sut pas quoi répondre car il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que quelqu'un réponde et les premiers mots qui sortirent de sa bouche.

« Je t'aime »

La barmaid crue être en train de rêver et elle ne trouva rien à répondre. Le 'clic' indiquant que Cloud avait mit fin à la conversation résonna longtemps dans la tête de la jeune femme.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Trois nuits plus tard, Tifa n'avait pas décollé du téléphone espérant que Cloud rappellerait même s'il n'en avait rien fait. La jeune femme allait renoncé et monter se coucher lorsque la porte du bar s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un homme. Celui-ci s'avança dans la pièce jusqu'à se tenir devant Tifa. Il la pris dans se bras. La brunette laissa ses larmes couler librement et elle murmura

« Ne me laisse plus jamais. »

« Jamais »

* * *

**Et voilà ! Alors bien ? Pas bien ? Je ferais mieux de me couper les doigts ? J'attend votre avis et bisous à tous et aux autres !**

**DemonLoulou**


End file.
